Amanda
Amanda is a bartender who worked at Clyde's with Nick, early in season one. After his breakup with Caroline, Nick musters up the courage to ask Amanda out, even though he often finds her so ironic that he can't tell when she's kidding. Her relationship with Nick is extremely short-lived because he can't get over the giggle-scream made by Jess when she accidentally walks in on him, dancing naked in his bedroom to Jamaican music. She appeared in one episode of New Girl's first season and is portrayed by Lake Bell. History Naked Nick is in the loft kitchen with Schmidt, discussing his upcoming plans to hang out with Amanda. He's into her, despite the fact that she can be so ironic that he can't tell when she's joking around - case in point, he misreads a moment between the two of them at their bar, discussing music, and she says that Led Zepplin has nothing on the Steve Miller Band. Jess overhears his conversation with Schmidt, and though Nick is trying to pretend that it's nothing, she thinks it's a really big deal that he's going out with a girl for the first time since he broke up with Caroline. Later, she accidentally barges in on him, dancing naked to Jamaican music in his bedroom. Made nervous by the shocking encounter, Jess giggle-screams when she looks at his penis before she runs out of the room. Mortified, Nick emerges from his room after Jess has revealed what just happened to Schmidt and Winston Bishop. He's cloaked in his red hoodie and makes a beeline for the front door, grabbing his keys and trying not to look Jess in the eye while she implores him to discuss their accidental encounter. But she only makes things worse, and he's left feeling demoralized before his date with Amanda. Nick and Amanda wind up back at her apartment after their date, and she drags him into the bedroom, where they begin to make-out. She tells him to take off his shirt, but he won't do it, so instead, she offers to go first and rips off her tank top. She tells him to take off his clothes, but he still won't do it. Instead, they cuddle awkwardly all night long. The day after their date, Nick returns to the loft, where he has it out with Jess over how she embarrassed him and subsequently ruined his date. He tells her that all he wants is to have meaningless sex with a beautiful woman who talks in mind-bending riddles, but he can't because he can't get Jess' giggle-scream out of his head. Amanda approaches Nick at the bar later that night. He apologizes for the way he acted and assures her that he's not just super-into cuddling. He says that he's heard he's not that great at talking about how he's feeling all the time, and Amanda accepts his apology. Later that night, they wind up back at the loft, ready to finally have sex. But Jess is clothed in a towel inside Nick's bedroom, having taken her best friend, Cece's, advice to show Nick hers in retaliation for catching him naked. Mortified, she jumps behind the bed as Nick and Amanda barge in, making out. They're on the bed with their clothes off, while Jess attempts to sneak out without being noticed. But it's too late and Nick spots her, jumping terrified from the bed as Amanda screams and Jess runs for the door. But her towel drops and she's exposed. This satisfies Nick, who makes amends with Jess, but his chances with Amanda have officially been ruined. Trivia *She is the first woman Nick dates following his break-up with Caroline. *She thinks the Steve Miller Band is better than Led Zepplin. *She has a portrait of Barack Obama hanging in her bedroom because she says she likes him to watch over her. *She works at The Griffin with Nick es:Amanda Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters